Ideas For Hungry Dragon
|-| captainunderpants101 ideas = captainunderpants101 ideas New dragon ideas Tier XL *Frankendragon - He`s Alive Costumes: cyborg dragon, weredragon, demon,angel *Spinodragon- Half Spinosaurus Half Dragon - Costumes:-suchomimus, baryonyx , irriator , skeleton dragon *Firey - a cool glasses dragon faster than a Speed demon - costumes: gladiador, radioactive dragon *Mrs cannibal - costumes: smurai, police cop , ender dragon *Meteor dragon - the evil space creature comes from alien planet - costumes shrek etc. *Bunny dragon - the mass desctrucion of the easter land (throws carrot and easter eggs that immobolizes and crashes/instantly kills preys instead of fire known as easter rush and mega easter rush) *Whale dragon - half blue whale half dragon (breathes water instead of fire. and high tide and tsunami instead of fire rush and mega fire rush also.) *Ghost dragon (immune to most attacks and damages and eats all ghosts unless when ghoul rush can instantly kills him the mega ghoul rush doesn`t ) *Zombie dragon (can infect enemy dragons into zombie followers when bitten) *Dragon-1000-half east half west dragon (uses blades to slice obstacles, enemy dragons) *Pyro dragon (breathes fire without using fire rush and mega fire rush) *Scorpion- half scorpion half dragon (can posion enemy dragons with the scorpion tail) *Dragroach (summons pests that attacks preys) *Eletric dragon (stuns and zaps preys called electro rush and mega electro rush) *Ice dragon (stuns enemies uses ice breath known as cold rush and mega cold rush) *Sand dragon ( hides from attacks when contact with ground) *Superdragon (eats everything unlike most dragons) *Pink (breathes perfume spray that immobolizes preys or hypnotizes enemy dragons) *Atomic dragon (charges on toxic areas and eats any ghosts) Tier L *robo Dragon-3000 - Bunker on the sky (flies over enemies destroys whole barriers and eats any mine he is mechanical version of zhe' long but color green resembling shenlong or mr. cuddles from jetpack joyride ) Tier XS *ghidorah jr (breathes electrical beam instead of fire when fire rush and mega fire rush) *pteranodon dragon-half dragon half pteranodon (flies faster than other dragons when using jetpack and he flies quickly) Tier S *sea dragon (breathes through water and land and hides/submerged from attacks) Mechanics (New Tier) Tier XXL Diet:red ghosts,large mines,Red Jelly and everything breaks ice block) Pets Jet dog (Says turbo turbo turbo) toy cat (Eats everything) Firefly (Lights Up Your Dragon In The Dark) Skymax (Protect Your Dragon From Attacks) Flying Iguana (Fire Breath Attack Without Using Fire Rush And Mega Fire Rush) Prey King (Eatable By Any Dragon) Queen (Eatable By Any Dragon) Prince (Eatable By Any Dragon) Princess (Eatable By Any Dragon) frog (eatable by any dragon) frog eggs (eatable by any dragon) frog tadpole (eatable by any dragon) froglet (eatable by any dragon) blue spider (eatable only by M dragon) monster eel (eatable only by s dragon) toad (eatable by any dragon) toad eggs (eatable by any dragon) toad tadpole (eatable by any dragon) toadlet (eatable by any dragon) wizard (eatable by any dragon) sorcerer (eatable by any dragon) scarecrow (eatable by any dragon) zombie flying bunny (eatable by any dragon) silver dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) ground mines (Eatable only by M dragons) old atomic shark (easter eggs only) mr. snappy (hungry shark evolution) (easter eggs only) jester (eatable by any dragon) blacksmith (eatable only by m dragon) enemy nibbler (eatable by any dragon) enemy mad snax (eatable only by s dragon) enemy sparks (eatable only s dragon ) enemy don drago (eatable only by m dragon) enemy jekyll and fried (eatable only by m dragon) enemy zhe' long (eatable only by m dragon) enemy blaze (eatable only by l dragon) enemy dante (eatable only by l dragon) enemy jawfrey (eatable only by l dragon) enemy poseidran (eatable only by XL Dragon) enemy draconis (eatable only by XL Dragon) enemy goldheist (eatable only by XL Dragon) vikings (eatable by any dragon) Dragon Rider Viking (eatable only by l dragon) chinese villager (eatable by any dragon) kung fu warrior (eatable by any dragon) kung fu guard (eatable only by m dragon) cat (eatable by any dragon) dog (eatable by any dragon) krasue (eyes) (eatable only by s dragon) charlie (eyes) (eatable only by s dragon) viking ship (eatable by only m dragon) pirate (eatable by any dragon) pirate captain (eatable by any dragon) parrot (eatable by any dragon) hungry shark evolution/world preys (eatable by any or larger dragons) pirate ship (eatable only by m dragon) hungry shark evolution/world sharks (easter eggs only) enemy electric dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) enemy ice dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) alan destroyer of worlds (eatable only by XL Dragon) aliens (eatable by any dragon) alien ufo (eatable only by l dragon) enemy super dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) enemy pink (eatable only by XXL Dragon) enemy atomic dragon (eatable only by XXL Dragon) royal guards (eatable only by s dragon) vampire (eatable by any dragon) frankenstein (eatable only by s dragon) werewolf (eatable by any dragon) zombie (eatable by any dragon) frankenstein`s wife (eatable by any dragon) slendrina (eatable by any dragon) slendrina`s mom (eatable by any dragon) slenderman (eatable by any dragon) slendrina`s child (eatable by any dragon) slendrina`s husband (eatable by any dragon) granny (horror game) (eatable only by s dragon) good boy (eyes) (eatable only by s dragon) torch villager (eatable by any dragon) barrelthrower villager (eatable by any dragon) explorer (eatable by any dragon) minecraft hostile mobs (eatable by any or larger dragon) high voltage (eatable by any dragon) mr. sparkles (eatable by any dragon) yama`s guards (eatable only by s dragon) chicken (eatable by any dragon) baron von steamer (eatable only by m dragon) momakase (eatable only by m dragon) mad jacks (eatable only by m dragon) mr. yama (eatable only by m dragon) mega yama (eatable only by l dragon) robber (eatable by any dragon) mad jack`s ship (eatable only by l dragon) scientist (eatable by any dragon) chef (eatable only by s dragon) squirrel (eatable by any dragon) security guard (eatable by any dragon) land bunny (eatable by any dragon) dj rapper (eatable by any dragon) hamster (eatable by any dragon) punk rocker (eatable by any dragon) roller girl (eatable by any dragon) skateboarder (eatable only by m dragon) soccer player (eatable by any dragon) basketball player (eatable by any dragon) football player (eatable only by s dragon) doctor (eatable by any dragon) nurse (eatable by any dragon) hospital patient (eatable by any dragon) military soldier (eatable by any dragon) chopper pilot (eatable by any dragon) birthday clown (eatable by any dragon) grizzly bear (eatable only by l dragon) fox (eatable by any dragon) bull (eatable only by m dragon) zebra (eatable only by s dragon) donkey (eatable by any dragon) mule (eatable by any dragon) horse rider (eatable only by m dragon) sports coach (eatable by any dragon) marine iguana (eatable by any dragon) walrus (eatable only by s dragon) land pig (eatable by any dragon) miner (eatable by any dragon) adventurer (eatable by any dragon) Boss idea king ghidorah kraken (hotel transylvania) New Hungry dragon stuff Power ups Ghost eatter - lets you eat any ghost no more panful curse! unstopable - lets you smash any obstacle and don't get knocked out! Big mouth - lets you eat everything become a shark - lets you swim self destruct - when your heath goes to 0 you will explode! Freeze rush- fire rush now causes everything to freeze! cost-300 gems Disguise- when on water you are disguised as a shark! cost-300 gems Enraged- at half health or less your shark gains super speed! cost-150 gems Double Hearted- allows a second life. cost-200 gems Forcefield- every 1 minute you can use a forcefield so if anything attacks you, they die. the boost last 10 seconds. cost- 700 gems gadgets laser stunner (stuns larger ones to make them bite easier) recycle cleaner (can suck up trash,ink, toxic) cannon (can shoot big edibles) vortex (lets you hide from attackers) Jet pack (lets you fly faster) flat jacket (protects you from bomb explosions) Events oggy and the dragroaches - eat 50000 enemy dragons using the dragroach - 19 aug 2018 - oct 10 2018 night of the living frankendragonstein - eat 500 chili peppers using the franken dragon - 1 oct 2018 - 1 nov 2018 cyber monday - eat 15 mines by using robo dragon - 5 nov 2018 - 18 dec 2018 monster hunt - eat as many monsters in monster hunter map -3 oct 2018 - 6 oct 2018 villain slayer eat as many big hero 6 villains in san fransokyo 7 oct 2018 - 12 oct 2018 New Maps Viking Ages The Seven Seas Kung-Fu Island Location/Map Ideas Transylvania San Fransokyo Category:Ideas